Angels don't need wings to fly
by Silent Cherub
Summary: *AU* Relena & her bro find a boy (Quatre) & take him home, thinking he might be a missing child. But when no record is found of him, they start to wonder. Who is he? Will he ever find out about his past?


Story summary: Relena and her bro find a blonde boy (Quatre) one night and take him home, thinking he might be a missing child. But when no records are found that prove his existence. They start to wonder. Who is he? Adopted & named Quatre, will Quatre ever find out about his past? And those dreams, are those hints that can lead to his past?  
  
Rating: G/PG/PG-13. Not too sure about that one.  
  
Pairing(s): 3x4, 1x2. You know.. the regular stuff. :P  
  
Genre: The average stuff with a little bit of fantasy added.  
  
Mostly inspired by: The movie 'City of Angels' but don't get me wrong. This isn't a parody, I think. I just ahem.. 'borrowed' some stuff I liked about that movie.  
  
Warning: This is shounen ai (some serious good ol' fashion boy/boy lovin') or whatever you like to call it. If this isn't your style, then don't read. And please do not sue me. The only thing you'll get from me is a punch in the face. Oh beware of bad language. I'm not any good at English but hopefully I'll learn. Eventually.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Neither do you.  
  
  
  
Engelen hebben geen vleugels nodig om te kunnen vliegen  
  
Part 1  
  
Colors. A lot of different colors. They sparkled in front of his eyes and it hurt. Far away, he felt something pound but he didn't know where. He had never felt like this before. This feeling was indescribable and quite unpleasant if he could say so.  
  
"Milliardo! I think he's going to wake up!"  
  
"Calm down, Relena."  
  
Voice. Unknown voices. He tried several attempts to open his eyes but it almost felt like they were made out of tons of brick. After what seemed like forever to him, his eyelids rose slightly. Dim light shone in his eyes and he blinked a couple of times. His vision was blurry at first sight.  
  
'Come on. Focus.'  
  
Slowly but surely he regained his vision and stared into the eyes of a young girl.  
  
"Hey.. Are you alright?"  
  
He continued to stare at her for a while and then he looked away, up into the sky. It was night. Or at least very late in the evening. Stars twinkled in the dark blue sky and a drop of rain fell on his head. What was he doing here? He looked back at the girl with a wild look.  
  
"How. What.. Who are you?"  
  
Relena smiled softly at the incoherently talking, young boy in front of her. "Nobody you know. My brother and I just found you here." She gestured with her head to an older young man with long blond hair, standing against a wall nearby. Milliardo looked disapproving at the boy and Relena. Just typical for his sister to pick up a homeless bum.  
  
"Where am I? And how did I get here?" he muttered under his breath, barely audible for Relena to hear.  
  
Relena frowned at the boy's questions even though they were not exactly directed to her. "You don't know how you got here?" she asked incredulous. He shook his head helplessly. And it was true. He hadn't have a notion. Not where he was. How he got here. When he got here. His memory was one hazy place, impossible to enter and recall memories.  
  
"Well, let's get you up first. Milliardo, help me out, will you?" The tall, slightly irritated blonde sighed, not quite willing but he did so nevertheless to please his sister. He honestly hoped that no crazy ideas had popped in that little head of hers.  
  
With little trouble the boy was pulled up. His knees were shaking a little and he felt a bit woozy in the head but he managed to stand on his feet. Relena watched him wobble and gave her brother a concerned look. Milliardo rolled his eyes nonchalantly. For God's sake, it wasn't like the kid was dying here.  
  
"Hm.. I think we should take you home. You don't seem able to walk. Can you park your car in front of this alley, Milliardo?"  
  
Defeated, her brother gave in. "Sure.." he mumbled. It was not like he had any choice anyway. With a face as long as a fiddle he strolled away to get his car. 'This is the last time I take my sister to the cinema.' he thought by himself, while shaking his head.  
  
*~*  
  
Relena helped the stranger onto the back of the carand seated herself next to him. She didn't understand why but she somehow had the urge to help this boy. Bringing him home was the least she could do for the poor kid.  
  
"So? Where do you live?" Milliardo looked in his mirror at the back where the boy sat, leaning his head against the cool glass. 'Where. I live? I live. I live in.' He searched desperately for an answer but none came. He hung his head low, feeling another indescribable feeling and whispered;  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What was that? Did you just say 'I don't know'?"  
  
He fumbled nervously with his fingers, avoiding the older boy's eyes. Obviously the tall blonde was irritated by him. He cleared his throat softly and then answered, his reply sounding more like a shriek than anything else. "Yes."  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft laughed, even though he didn't find it funny at all. "That's great. Just great."  
  
"Milliardo, shut up!" Relena gave her brother a menacing deathglare before turning her full attention to the boy next to her. "What do you mean? You say you don't know where you live?"  
  
He nodded truthfully, at least she was nice. "I- I don't know where I live. Or where I came from. what I'm doing here.. I try to think but my memory is one empty, hollow place."  
  
"Oh my! If that's true, then maybe.. you must be suffering from amnesia! Maybe your parents are already looking for you and you don't know! They must be worried to death! I have an idea. You can come with us. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind. Then the next morning we can go to the police station and we'll ask if somebody has been looking for their lost child. And then you'll be home again in no time. How about that?"  
  
"I.. I would be very grateful. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Right, Milliardo?"  
  
".."  
  
"Milliardo?!"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"See? Everything will be okay."  
  
*~*~  
  
Milliardo parked his car in front of their house and turned off the engine. "Alright, get out you two."  
  
"Sh! I think he's asleep."  
  
"Then wake him up." He simply replied.  
  
"I'm really not liking you right now, Milliardo. Don't you have a heart? Now come here and help me get him inside the house.".  
  
For the zillionth time that night a long sigh escaped from his lips. "Fine. But this is the last time I *ever* help you out. Seriously.. Relena. Taking strangers home like that." 'The things I do for love. Yea- the things I do for my sister- that's more like it.'  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Milliardo handed the car keys over to Relena before scooping the blonde boy out of the car, who was surprisingly light. He turned up his nose at the unpleasant smell the boy was wearing. No doubt, he had probably gotten it from lying around in a dirty alley all day long. Who knew how long he'd been lying in there anyway? Relena pushed the button and with a small beep the doors of the car were locked. She followed her brother quickly into the house. In front of the staircase Milliardo stopped and turned face to face with his sister.  
  
"I'll take him to the guestroom, yes? You go tell mom and dad. And if they get mad at you.. well.. I hate to tell 'I told you so' but in this case I'll just tell you. I told you so!"  
  
"Fine. I *will* tell mom and dad. And I'll bet they say I did the right thing!" Mad and stamping, she walked away from her brother who only gazed after her, surprised at her sudden 'outburst'. Then he looked back at the boy in his arms. Seriously, he did not understand her. Sure, it was okay to help somebody but there were a hundred cases like this boy. He was probably just one of them kids who had ran away from home and ended up on the streets. But then again, it was his sister he was talking about. She and all her 'Love-Peace'-mumbo jumbo.  
  
"Hey charity case, I've got to get rid of you as soon as possible. Boy, you reek. No offence." He muttered.  
  
The only reply he got was a soft huff from the sleeping boy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
~Has insanity taken over your common sense? You know that's not possible!~  
  
~I know but. I feel very strongly about it.~  
  
~Even so, it's not allowed You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that.~  
  
~What you say is indeed true. And I do believe your intention is good. But I know it will be worth the trouble and I also know that it's not up to you to decide.~  
  
~.It seems like you're very determined. Just one word of advice, my friend. 'Look before you leap'.~  
  
  
  
Azure eyes snapped open instantaneously and the beat of his heart pounded in his ears loudly. The young nameless one sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows. He blinked a couple of times and exhaled slowly. 'What was that all about? And where am I?' he thought, while looking across the alien bedroom.  
  
Slowly, realization struck him as he remembered being found by a girl and a boy, who helped him get into the car and.. Nothing. 'I must've fallen asleep and someone obviously carried me inside'. A blush colored his pale cheeks but he wasn't aware of it at all.  
  
He heard a crack of an opening door and a girlish face poked her head in. 'It's the girl.' Her mouth turned into a small 'o' when she saw that the unknown boy already was awake. She hadn't expect that. 'Well.. already.' It had been actually two days since the boy had been brought in.  
  
That night two days ago, Relena had explained everything to her parents and they hadn't been mad at all. Though her father was a bit annoyed at first about bringing a homeless boy at their house but that faded all too quickly. After seeing the boy in the flesh, Relena's mother's motherly instincts took over and suggested to let sleep the boy for a while, since he would probably be exhausted. Neither of the Peacecrafts had much sleep that night. Well, except Milliardo perhaps.  
  
Relena stepped inside the room, towards the bed and hopped down on it. She watched the boy curiously. He half sat/lied there, his fingers played with the blankets nervously.  
  
"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Strange." And it was true. It felt strange. Everything felt strange.  
  
"You look good." Well.. Maybe 'good' wasn't exactly the right word. After all, he still wore that smell and his blonde hair was tangled up a bit and dirty. Who knew when the last time was since the boy had properly cleaned himself? Nobody.  
  
"Oh, I'm Relena by the way. Relena Peacecraft." She flashed a grin as she held out her hand. The blonde smiled back while shaking her hand, with a not too tight grip.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Relena. I'm.." He silenced, seeing as he couldn't remember. "Nobody."  
  
"It's okay. You'll get it back. I know you will."  
  
Encouraging, she gently rubbed his arm, hoping that he would lighten up, even if it was only for a while. 'I wish I didn't have to say this.' she thought silently. Relena gnawed at her bottom lip, then looked back at the boy. He couldn't be much older than herself but still. He looked younger. Maybe it was because of his innocent, boyish features.  
  
"Uh.. I have to tell you something." She began uncertain.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well., you slept for two whole days, you know." 'Great start, Rel.'  
  
"My father informed the police station yesterday about you and asked them if they would take a look at it. Well, the police searched if you matched any of the profiles of the missing children and."  
  
She averted her eyes from his expecting eyes. It was so hard to say this.  
  
"..you didn't."  
  
"Oh." His eyes turned away from hers and darkened, matching the dark, gray sky outside. Again, he felt a strange feeling inside. He looked outside through the window as far as that was possible. Rain was pouring down.  
  
Relena almost didn't dare to speak any further upon seeing the boy sadden like that. She took a deep breath before continuing. "T-they tried to look you up in the database and the truth is.. They couldn't find any prove of your existence. It's like you don't even exist at all."  
  
He kept silent, his gaze fixated at nothing particularly outside. Little droplets splattered against the window.  
  
"God's crying." He said suddenly. Relena's forehead wrinkled when she frowned. 'Did he just say something?'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. It'll be over soon." He tore his gaze away from outside and smiled at the brunette, the sadness completely disappeared from his eyes. Again, those blue eyes radiated warmth. Or so it seemed to Relena.  
  
"There's something else too. I hate to tell you this but.. You can't stay here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Even though the police didn't find a record of you, they promised to keep on searching. Until that time you can stay at a foster family."  
  
The blonde raised one eyebrow. "A foster family?" Somehow he didn't like that idea very much. That meant he had to stay with people. Strange people he didn't even know. He didn't even remember anything about himself and on top of that he had to stay at a strange house with strange people. Why couldn't he stay here, with this girl. True, he didn't know this girl very well, actually not at *all*, either but she seemed to be a trustworthy, kind person. He could sense that.  
  
"Can't I really stay here?"  
  
Relena shook her head, smiling sadly. "But don't worry. You will be going to a real nice family. The family Winners. They don't live too far from here and like I said, they're very kind. And you can come visit me every day if you want to."  
  
"I guess I have no other choice then. Anyhow, thank you, Relena. For your kindness. For helping me."  
  
"Oh, no problem. Just promise me we'll keep in touch."  
  
"We will."  
  
Relena hopped off the bed and started walking towards the door. "Mr. Winner will be picking you up at four o'clock this afternoon. Really, you'll like him. He's a kind man. Just because he has more than twenty daughters.."  
  
The boy's eyes widened when Relena mentioned the part about having more than twenty daughters and he gasped.. "Over the twenty daughters? That's."  
  
Relena laughed upon seeing the shocked face of the blonde. "A lot. I know. According to my father, he's very excited about finally having a boy in the house."  
  
"Do. Do they all live in the same house?" he asked a bit unsure.  
  
"No, no, no. Only thirteen girls still live at home, the rest has already moved out. Don't worry! He lives in a mansion, so you don't have to sleep somewhere on the floor."  
  
Another strange feeling washed through his body, one that one might call 'relief'.  
  
"Uh. One word of advice though." Relena said, while trying to smother an upcoming fit of giggles. "You might want to take a shower. You kind of.. ahem.. smell."  
  
'What?'  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
To Be Continued! ..Maybe.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yech. This first chapter isn't anything I wanted it to be. I'd never thought I'd say this about myself but.. It's kind of predictable. -_-' Blast you, Kakar-.eh? *blinks* Where'd that sentence come from?  
  
Vegeta: Hey, woman! Stop stealing my pick-up lines.. ahem.. I mean.. sentences! I'm the only one who's allowed to say that.  
  
-Whatever. Just get your tushy out of here. You don't belong here. Although. *gets ideas for an x-over* 


End file.
